battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Take the Plunge/Part 1
Twenty animated objects are told by a talking speaker, that they can win Dream Island, an island with luxurious facilities. They compete in a challenge, believing that the winners would obtain the island. Two of them win, only to be told that they pick the teams for upcoming challenges, thus beginning the Battle for Dream Island. Plot thumb|right|250px The first scene shows Pencil and Match discussing how Flower is afraid of bugs. They are soon interupted by Ice Cube, who wants revenge on Flower for kicking her for commented that Flower is not beautiful. She then says she's glad that Pencil and Match are her friends, then accidently pops Bubble (who is also her friend) when giving her a hug. Bubble comes out of the Bubble Recovery Center, only to nearly be popped by Pin. It turns out that Blocky was holding her and, after she breaks free, throws Needle at Bubble. He says that he only wanted to hurt someone, then he kicks Woody almost into Teardrop. Leafy picks him up and tells him to enjoy life. He tries to hug Teardrop, but instead recieves a kick again. Tennis Ball tells Teardrop to calm down. Woody hits Rocky, chipping himself in the process. Woody screams in pain, while Eraser and Pen comment on being cool. Snowball parasails into a mountain, and on his way down, finds Rocky. After a one-sided greeting, he throws him at Tennis Ball, who frowns at Rocky. Meanwhile, Coiny and Firey fight on top of Spongy, who is giving off water. Golf Ball tells them to stop fighting, and for Spongy to take a bath because he stinks. Eraser and Blocky discuss about Golf Ball's bossiness, and Eraser calls her a "bossybot", a robot who is built to be its bossiest. Eraser says that he'd do anything to get away from Golf Ball, Flower, Woody, and Spongy. The Speaker falls from the sky and tells him about Dream Island. Eraser says that he wants it, but the speaker says that everyone else does too. He decides to settle that with a contest. Everyone is placed onto a bridge, and the Speaker informs that the two people who stay the longest in the bridge wins. Leafy and Pin promise to "help each other". Blocky sits still in a pose, which Coiny notices and wonders what he is doing, and tells him to wake up. Spongy falls first after slipping out of place. Woody, Eraser, Tennis Ball, Firey, Golf Ball, Needle, and Leafy are aggressively pushed by Flower, saying that she "needs her space". Leafy is saved by Pin right before reaching the water. Bubble decides to form an alliance along with Pencil and Match. Ice Cube, eager to secure her friendship with them, asks if she could join, but slips at extreme speed towards them, making Pen, Snowball, herself, and the rest of Pencil's alliance fall. Before sinking into the water, Pencil declines Ice Cube's request. Coiny, having noticed that Blocky is still not moving, and tells him to wake up again. He shakes Blocky, accidentally causing Blocky to fall off of the bridge, but Blocky comes back backwards, and makes Coiny fall. Blocky tells him to not mess with him, but he is too late. With six of them left, Leafy and Pin try to push off Flower, while Blocky watches them fearfully. However, Flower notices them on time and kicks them to the air. Although they were momentarily amazed by their "flying", unfortunately they end up crashing into the bridge and knock themselves and Teardrop. Leafy saves everyone by holding on to the bridge and one another. Leafy almosts loses grip of the bridge and calls Blocky or Rocky for help. Blocky comes, only to step on her feet. He realizes his mistake and pulls Leafy's arm, but he ends up nearly falling off the bridge. Leafy tells Teardrop to reach on her other arm to conserve their weight so Blocky can pull them up easier. Flower comes and proudly says that she wears non-slip shoes, but Blocky uses one of his feet and kicks her off the bridge. Flower holds on to Pin in time, so Pin uses her tongue to lick Flower. Flower, disgusted by Pin's tongue gradually loses grip of Pin and finally falls into the water. Pin and Teardrop swing back to the bridge. Leafy reminds Pin that they have an alliance, so she helped Leafy swing back to the bridge. Blocky says that Leafy is stepping on him but just like his attempt to help Coiny up, Leafy realizes it at the last minute and Blocky falls off the bridge. Teardrop tries push off Rocky, but slips and falls, along with Rocky. Leafy and Pin are deemed winners, so they made a rock-paper-scissors tie-breaker and Pin was the winner. They argue about the bias, but The Speaker turns up at them and says that they are not going to win the island, instead they are going to be team leaders of future teams for a longer competition to win the island. Trivia *While Pin and Leafy were flying in the air, Eraser is seen flying distant on the place in a very very brief moment. *This is one of three episodes with no voting. *Apparently there was an alternate ending to the contest Teardrop was still in and Leafy was out then Pin knocked off Teardrop and won. Apparently the voices were done but it was deleted probably due to timing. *Spongy was so big, he had to come out sideways out of the tube to get on the balance beam. *There were 2 words that said "HELP" between Pin and Leafy. One of them was red, and the other was green. *This episode has the most views (more than 15,000,000 views), and has the highest dislike/like ratio. *During the beginning, Pencil was originally supposed to say Really Match? *The first shown object in this ep. is Match and Pencil Goofs *There was a shadow under Blocky, then it mysteriously disapepared when he turned around. *When Pin was getting up, her arm wasn't attached to her body. *When Flower held on to Pin, her arm wasn't attached to her body. *At 3:07, when there was sunshine; Blocky, Snowball, Pen, Eraser were armless. *When the scene changed to Spongy, Firey and Coiny were armless. However, when it moved up to them, their arms have just appeared from nowhere. *When Tennis Ball came out of the tube, his pattern moved with him. *At 4:55, Flower's eye is too big. Deaths *Bubble pops when Ice Cube drags her closer. *Firey is extinguished when Flower pushes him off. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.32.42 PM.png|It wasn't very big, Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.33.32 PM.png|Fabulous! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.34.05 PM.png|Flower asking Ice Cube whether she is beautiful or not. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.35.10 PM.png|Flower kicking Ice Cube. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.36.04 PM.png|"Right, Bubble?" "Uh..." Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.36.45 PM.png|First ever appearance of the Buble Recovery Centre! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.37.54 PM.png|Pin nearly pops Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.38.27 PM.png|"It's this stupid Blocky here, it's his fault!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.41.10 PM.png|"Yikes!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.41.45 PM.png|An unsuspecting Woody. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.42.19 PM.png|Woody lands beside Teardrop. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.42.56 PM.png|Inspirational Leafy. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.43.39 PM.png|Woody and Teardrop. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.44.12 PM.png|KERWHAMMO! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.44.57 PM.png|Snowball and his hang glider. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.45.32 PM.png|A piece of Woody falls out. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.46.14 PM.png|Snowball and the mountain. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.46.47 PM.png|"Hi SB!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.20 PM.png|Spongy. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.51 PM.png|"Coiny! You're so dumb!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.48.25 PM.png|Firey is easy to slap. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.49.37 PM.png|People that Eraser hate. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.50.16 PM.png|Arrival of Announcer. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.50.53 PM.png|Dream Island. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.51.30 PM.png|A whole sqaure mile of paradise. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.52.05 PM.png|A five-star hotel. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.53.18 PM.png|"Whoever stays on the bar the longest wins. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.00 PM.png|Blocky... sleeping? Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.42 PM.png|"I need my space!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.55.18 PM.png|"Snatch!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.55.52 PM.png|Match, Bubble and Pencil form an alliance. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.56.44 PM.png|"Snatch!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.13 PM.png|"Yeah!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.53 PM.png|Leafy and Pin about to run Flower down. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.58.57 PM.png|Note the Eraser in the background. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.59.35 PM.png|"Pull up!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.00.19 PM.png|Blocky to the rescue! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.01.01 PM.png|Or not. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.01.46 PM.png|"I'm wearing Non Slip Shoes So Ha!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.02.26 PM.png|"Snatch!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.03.25 PM.png|The Final Four. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.13.56 PM.png|Teardrop pushing Rocky off. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.18.24 PM.png|"Pin, wrong finger." Category:Episodes Category:Double Length Episode Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premieres Category:Pre Merge Episode Category:Non-Elimination Episodes